


The Path we choose in Life

by Bravo Tango (Diamond_Wolves)



Series: Nico-nico Arrow Straight to your Heart (Nico-NASTYH) [13]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Wolves/pseuds/Bravo%20Tango
Summary: With one chapter finished, Umi starts another one. (Nico-NASTYH Universe) (Cross-posted from fanfiction.net).





	The Path we choose in Life

**Hello Hello! I am back but let's go straight to the story for this wholesome universe.**

"Blah" — Speech

"Blah" — Speech in another language

_'Blah' _— Thoughts

[ Blah ] — Text

*_Blah_* — Sound effects in speech

(**_Blah_**) — Author's notes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Love Live! School Idol Project.**

* * *

* * *

Umi is on her bed, absently looking at her phone and sifting through Nico's messages; it seems that Nico is going to be busy with finals next week but she'll be there for the graduation. Just as she puts her phone down, the teen hears her mom.

"Umi!" Yori's voice echoes from downstairs, "Mail came in today."

Umi quickly got up from her bed and jogged down to the first floor. She sees both of her parents standing in front of the table with a single envelope on top of it. The blunette walks over but stops when she sees the blue eagle emblem at the right-hand corner of the envelope. She looks at her parent, "Is this..."

They both nod their heads.

Umi picks up the envelope and slowly tears away the top. _'You can do this.'_ She takes a deep breath before pulling out the letter and unfolding it:

_Dear Umi Sonoda,_

_On behalf of The Institute of XXXXXX & XXXXX I am pleased to congratulate you on your acceptance into our program for the fall 2018 semester. We were very impressed by your academic history and believe that you will prove that our confidence in you is not unfounded. So impressed..._

"AHHH!" Umi jumps up and down as she clings onto the letter, her smile splitting her face.

"Oh my gosh!" Yori and Dad quickly hug Umi and join in her celebratory hopping. After some time of jumping around, the Sonoda family stops and takes a moment to catch their breath. "Does the letter say anything else?"

Umi looks back at her letter:

_...So impressed that we would like to grant you a $15,000 scholarship. For more information..._

Umi's eyes nearly bugged out at that amount; she shakes her head and looks over at her parents, "They gave me a $15,000 scholarship."

Dad's eyes slightly widen and Yori clasps her hand over her mouth. After a moment of silence, she lowers her hand, "That is so much..." Yori smiles, "We need to celebrate. You're graduating next week and you got in college with a scholarship. Call your friends and invite them." Yori and Dad begin to plan out something for the party.

Umi nods and runs up the stairs and straight to her room. She quickly picks up the phone but hesitates when she see Nico's message; she places the top of her phone on her chin. _'Should I tell her? But she'll be busy studying. Maybe...'_ The teen shakes her head, _'No. I shouldn't bother her. But she'll definitely be the first to know.'_

.

. . . . . . . . .

.

_Day of graduation_

"...And it is with my greatest pleasure that I congratulate all of you for graduating Otonokizaka Academy. I wish the best for your future endeavors."

All of the graduated stood up and clapped their hands after the principal finished her speech. Umi looks behind her to see a crowd of kids, older teens, and mostly parents. The graduate looks around and spots Nico, Eli, and Nozomi standing with her parents.

"We did it!" Umi turns back just in time to catch Honoka in a hug.

"Oof." After a while, they separate and Umi slightly turns to see Kotori at the side. She opens her arms and her friend gave her a tamer hug than Honoka's. "Congratulations."

"Congratulations." They separate and all three of them have big grins on their face as they held onto their diplomas.

"Congrats on passing high school." They turn to see the college students and the soon-to-be 3rd years walking toward them. Nico stops in front of Honoka and stares at her; Honoka starts to sweat under the intense gaze. After several seconds of staring Nico holds her fist out in front of her. Honoka sighs in relief and fist bumps Nico.

_Clap_ "Alright!" All of Muse turn around to see Yori and the other parents standing behind them. "Are any of you girls busy later?"

As the girls discuss their plans with the adults, Umi tugs Nico's sleeve, "Can you come with me for a moment?"

Nico raises her eyebrow but shrugs, "Sure."

_Inside the club room_

Umi closes the door and turns around to see Nico walking around the room. "Wow." Nico marvels at the new idol merchandise on the shelves. She takes a moment to stare at them before returning to Umi, "So what's up?"

Umi fidgets with her jacket for a moment and then takes out the letter out of her pocket. "Here."

"Oh?" Nico accepts the paper and unfolds it to read the content. Her eyes slowly go wide and she looks up at Umi with the goofiest smile. "Umi!" The shorter teen flings her petite body and wraps her arms around blunette. "Congrats!"

Umi smiles and leans into Nico as she returns the hug. "Thank you."

After several seconds of enjoying this moment, they finally released each other from the embrace. "Will you be at the dorms?"

Umi shakes her head, "No, I decided to stay at home since the institute is close to my area. Another benefit is that I can save the money for the classes."

"Yeah," Nico nods her head, "I heard that these types of classes can be crazy expensive." But Nico notices Umi's eyebrows to be slightly pinched, "What's wrong?"

Umi closed her eyes and sighs, "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier."

_Flick_

"Ow!" Umi holds onto her forehead.

"It's fine Umi." Nico smiles, "I'm really glad for you. And stop saying sorry for the small things."

"Sorr—"

Nico has her hand raised and her middle finger cocked ready to deliver her manicured nail onto Umi's reddened forehead.

"..."

"..."

"Pfft." They both giggle at the absurd but happy situation. Nico lowers her attack pose and offers her hand, "Wanna go back?"

Umi smiles and accepts her hand, "Yes."

* * *

* * *

**.**

**And le fin.**

**Yoooo! I'm back baby! Three months of writing nothing has been torture for me but now I'm back. **

**Sorry if this piece seems short and janky in comparison to my other stories; I'm a little rusty and I'm trying to get back at my rhythm.**

**Oh yeah, I'm definitely blending in my college culture in here since tuition and rent is really expensive; the struggle is real.**

**Side note: I'm going to focus on my Ruby, Sapphire, and Turquoise story because I want to finish it by the end of this year; I'm really going to be busy for the next 2 years. **

**Thanks for reading**

**Constructive criticisms are appreciated **

**Bravo Tango out.**


End file.
